


Naleśniki, Tańczenie i Pocałunek

by WinchesterBurger



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin is dancing and Obi-Wan is in love, Fluff, M/M, Trans Male Character, Trans!Anakin, Translation, but actually it's just fluff, mention of body dysphoria
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9659534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterBurger/pseuds/WinchesterBurger
Summary: Anakin robi naleśniki, mając na sobie tylko białą koszulkę i jakieś majtki. Obi-Wan wchodzi do kuchni i jest zakochany w tym, co widzi.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pancakes, Dancing and a Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6666217) by [JustPrettyGay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustPrettyGay/pseuds/JustPrettyGay). 



> UWAGA! Zawiera temat transseksualizmu i wzmianki o dysforii cielesnej.

Kiedy Obi-Wan wchodzi do kuchni zapomina, że tak właściwie miał ponarzekać na zbyt głośną muzykę, która go obudziła. To co widzi jest warte obudzenia się w środku nocy (na dobrą sprawę jest szósta rano) przez myzykę, której nienawidzi i Anakina, którego bardzo kocha.  
  
Anakin robi naleśniki.  
Ale to coś więcej niż robienie naleśników.  
  
On tańczy.  
Tańczenie to zazwyczaj tylko poruszanie się do jakiejś muzyki, ale Anakin wydaje się tak naturalny, jakby urodził się, żeby tańczyć do tej muzyki w trakcie gotowania. W dodatku śpiewa, a każda jego część jest skoncentrowana, zatracona w dźwiękach piosenki.  
  
Ma na sobie tylko cienką, dużą koszulkę i jakieś majtki. Obi-Wan widzi przez nie jego pośladki, mięśnie poruszające się pod jego skórą.  
Widzi długie, chude, jeszcze silne nogi tańczące w miejscu i delikatną skórę, ubarwioną w niektórych miejscach blado niebieskimi i fioletowy kropkami, dowodami po walkach, które niedługo zostaną zapomniane.  
Widzi dwie różne ręce: jedną z ciała i drugą z metalu, machającą w powietrzu w rytm muzyki.  
Widzi brązowe włosy związane w kucyk, trochę loków jest zbyt krótkich, żeby je spiąć, więc wiją się na karku.  
I – gdy tańczący chłopak obraca się z zamkniętymi oczami, nadal mrucząc melodię utworu – może zobaczyć jego piersi.  
  
Kocha jego piersi tak bardzo jak Anakin ich nienawidzi. Nie uważa Anakina mniej za Anakina, odkąd o nich wie – wciąż jest dla niego chłopcem, no bo, cóż, jest chłopcem – ale lubi, jak wyglądają, jak piękne są i jak udowadniają, że Anakin jest silny.  
  
Ich widok jakoś go uszczęśliwia; nie dlatego, że wyglądają dobrze (nawet jeśli prawdopodobnie tak jest), ale bardziej dlatego, że to znaczy, iż Anakin czuje się komfortowo.  
  
Ten młody mężczyzna nigdy nie pokazałby nikomu swojej nagiej klatki piersiowej, jeśli miałoby to sprawić, że czułby się dysforycznie, a Obi-Wan nigdy nie zmusiłby go do tego. Kiedy Anakin swobodnie pokazuje mu swoje ciało, Obi-Wan się cieszy, ale kiedy tego nie robi, Obi-Wan jest szczęśliwy pomimo to. I tak nigdy nie czuł zbyt dużego pociągu seksualnego (na początku nawet całowanie się było dla niego dziwne). Ale jeśli czułby, nigdy nie zmuszałby Anakina do robienia czegoś, przez co czułby się źle. Obi-Wan jest bardzo zadowolony z faktu, że jego chłopiec czuje się komfortowo bez bandażowania swojej klatki piersiowej w domu, wreszcie pozbył się dysforii cielesnej, na którą cierpiał. Wciąż będą zdarzać się chwile, w których Anakin będzie leżał w łóżku Obi-Wana, płacząc przez swoje ciało. Wciąż będą zdarzać się chwile, w których Anakin nie będzie skłonny do zdjęcia ubrań i będzie bał się bycia dotykanym, ale będą rzadkie. Bo jest silnym chłopcem, a Obi-Wan zawsze będzie tu, aby mu pomóc.  
  
\- Nie możesz poradzić sobie z moim seksapilem, hm? – głos przerywa jego myśli, przywracając go do rzeczywistości, do małej kuchni i uśmiechniętego Anakina.  
Ale nim Obi-Wan może pomyśleć nad odpowiedzią, Anakin odwraca się, upewniając się, że naleśniki się nie spalą. – Jesteś głodny?  
Obi-Wan kiwa głową, po czym zaczyna nakrywać do stołu. Wciąż zerka na Anakina, który przestał tańczyć, skoro wie, że jest obserwowany.  
Kiedy Obi-Wan kończy, siada i krzyżuje nogi, przyglądając się swojemu byłemu padawanowi, gdy ten mentalnie przesuwa talerz pełen naleśników na mały stół.  
  
\- Jesteś piękny, wiesz o tym? – mamrocze Obi-Wan, kiedy Anakin kładzie talerz. Chłopiec stoi przed nim, patrząc na siedzącego Jedi.  
\- Wiem, oczywiście! Jestem najpiękniejszym chłopakiem we wszechświecie – odpowiada z pewnym siebie uśmiechem.  
\- Jesteś? – pyta Obi-Wan dokuczliwym tonem. – Na pewno o kimś nie zapomniałeś? O kimś przed tobą?  
  
Anakin nie jest pewien, czy powinien odparować, czy przestać, żeby pocałować te kształtne usta otoczone przez szorstkie włosy.  
W końcu robi obie rzeczy. W pewien sposób.  
\- Jesteś piękny, mistrzu. Ale nie tak piękny jak ja; jesteś za stary.  
Obi-Wan krzyżuje ręce. – Za stary? Myślisz, że jestem- - przerywają mu ciepłe usta na jego własnych.  
\- Za stary, dokładnie – mruczy Anakin w usta Obi-Wana, zanim odsuwa się i okrąża stół, żeby usiąść na swoim krześle.  
  
\- A teraz lepiej jedzmy, nim naleśniki będą zimne, mistrzu.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ten fik dał mi dużo siły i pozytywnej energii. Mam nadzieję, że podobnie podziałał na was <3


End file.
